Missing Piece of Forever
by radioellie
Summary: Jacob/ Alice one shot. Takes place during Breaking Dawn, while Bella is pregnant with Renesmee.


**This is a Alice/ Jacob one- shot. I just got the idea and decided to run with it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own****_ Twilight _****or any of its characters**

* * *

Alice's POV

I walked out to sit next to Jacob. He was outside of our house, his head in his hands. He looked up to see who came up to him. This was the first time we had been alone in all of the times we've been near each other. First, was when I came and took Bella to Volterra to save Edward. Second, was when we were practicing fighting for when the newborn army came. Third, was actually during the battle. And now of course he's here with Bella, but I haven't been exactly focused because of the baby giving me the horrid headache.

"What?" Jacob asked, thinking I needed something.

"Nothing… can't I just come out here and sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure… but why?" He asked.

"When I'm around Bella, the baby always gives me a headache. I don't know why exactly, but its like my vision goes blurry around her because she's nothing I've ever been before. I can see humans because I was one, and vampires because I am one."

"So why are you here with me and not with Jasper?" I could hear a little bit of anger as he said Jasper's name.

"Well, for one thing… I can't see you, but you don't hurt my vision. Maybe because you are a different breed altogether, its like you are just blank. And that feels like aspirin for my headache. It just all goes away. But with Renesmee…. I don't know, the hybrid thing must just screw me up." I looked down at me hands and then scooted closer to Jacob, feeling the headache and stress melt away. Then, I added, "Also, Jasper and I broke up. So, he's not exactly the first person I'm gonna run to."

Jacob stared into the woods for a few minutes. I thought he was going to ask me why, or some question about vampires but instead, he just asked, "Are you ok?"

I looked into his eyes and half nodded. Thats all I was- half ok. I decided to explain, "I had a vision. In the vision, Jasper met his mate. His real mate. I thought so many years ago in a vision that we were supposed to be mates, but I think that was just our way of finding a place in this family. He didn't understand at first, then I replayed the vision in my head, and he felt the emotions coming from it. He's gonna be with someone else. Soon."

"Alice," Jacob whispered, "I'm so sorry. Thats how I thought I was with Bella. That we were supposed to be together. I just wanted to imprint on her and then it would be done, but we weren't mates. I'll find someone. And so will you."

I half smiled, "Thanks, Jacob, But, um, imprinting?"

"Oh, its whenever a wolf finds its mate. All of a sudden, its not gravity holding you to the earth, its her. And you'll be anything she needs- a friend, guardian, husband." He explained.

"Have you found yours?" I asked. For some reason, I really wanted him to say no.

"No. I don't think. usually you tell right away. I mean, sometimes it takes a few days or so…. but I would've known." He said, "But anyways, what about you? I mean with vampire mates?"

"I guess I don't know either. But what I felt from the vision of Jasper was stronger than anything I felt with him. And I really loved him." I said, sadness breaking my voice.

"You'll find him. You have forever to. Have you tried looking into your future? Maybe you'll meet him soon." Jacob said, trying to help.

"I don't think I can. For a while now, my future has been-" I gasped. I couldn't believe it just hit me.

"What, Alice?" Jacob said, looking alarmed at my cut off.

I shook my head, not wanting to tell him. I lied, "I don't know. I guess I just can't really tell my future." I gave Jacob a smile and turned to leave.

My future was blank- just like the wolves. I came to the only conclusion possible- my mate was one of the werewolves.

Jacob's POV

I watched as Alice disappeared into the Cullen house. It felt like she knew something about her future and she didn't want me to know. As she left, I felt part of me go away, too. The strings keeping me attached to the ground were starting to feel like bungee cords, stretching towards her, pulling farther and farther as Alice walked away. I didn't know exactly when it happened, but I think I just imprinted on Alice. No, I know it.

Now it even makes sense why I've been here and stayed even though the baby is killing Bella, Alice. I needed to be near her, and I couldn't leave her that first day. And now I have to tell her. If I don't, and she doesn't know how much she means to me, she could leave her and take my happiness with her. I had to do something.

I waited outside for as long as possible. Then, thinking of Bella, went inside. She was sleeping on the couch, Edward and Rosalie right next to her. I hid my thoughts as best as I cold, but Edward picked up within a second.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"Me either. " I said. Then, I added in my head, _I'm sorry. I can't help it. I imprinted on her._

"Jacob, tell her." Edward said, only focusing on Bella.

Rosalie looked to me, "What did you do, dog?"

"I can't help it, ok?" I said, storming out of the room. I followed Alice's scent until I found her, in her room, staring out into the forest. "Hey," I breathed.

"Hi." Alice said, moving her head to face me.

"So, how's your headache?" I asked her, walking towards her. I shakily moved my hand to her forehead, making her sigh in relief.

"Better." She smiled at me.

Alice's POV

I felt the connection growing as Jacob entered the house. I mean, I didn't even hate the wet dog smell anymore. When he came up to me, I didn't want to run. I needed him.I just hoped this wasn't some screw up on my behalf. Jacob is my mate.

I marveled as his hand moved from my forehead to my cheek. I felt the heat that had left my body reenter, filling me with a sense of being alive again.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." I said.

"I came up here to tell you something, too." He said, looking worried. I felt the warmth drain out of my body as I grew frightened with the thought of him saying he didn't think of me like that. Maybe Edward read my thoughts and told him them. I certainly had been thinking of Jacob.

"O-ok. You go first." I said, feel in a need to sit down for the first time in many many years.

"It's nothing bad," He laughed, "Just kind of big… Alice, I… imprinted on you. I'm sorry." Jacob said in a rushed whisper.

I smiled at him, my hands finding my way into his hair. "Don't be. I was going to tell you that my future was blank- jus like yours. Obviously that meant that you were going to be in my life… and… your my mate, Jacob." I watched as his face lit up. He smiled at me as I pulled him closer. He wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted my chin up with his other hand. He leaned forward, hovering his lips over mine. I pulled him down the rest of the way, our lips finally touching.

In that moment we both knew we wouldn't let each other go. It was one thing for a person to fall in love, but entirely different as the bonds of a supernatural world held to people together, making them into two halves of a completed whole. Jacob was all I needed, eve though he was a werewolf. We were different, but in the way we each needed. Jasper would understand once he found his mate, and even Rosalie would come around to Jacob once she saw us together. He was the missing piece in my forever, and I was the missing piece in his. Our lips finally parted, and I only waited for him to catch is breath before I pulled him into another kiss, smiling all the way through it.


End file.
